


Falling in Love with a Human is a Terrible Idea

by kingstoken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "So, how long have you been in love with the youngest Winchester?"
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Falling in Love with a Human is a Terrible Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> This was written before 15x17.

"I could smite you all right now, and care less. It would most definitely solve my father's problems. The only reason I don't is because it would upset your brother, who is a better person than any of you." Everyone else in the room looked at him, incredulous.

"Well, thanks, Mike" said Dean in a tone that didn't sound at all grateful. The Winchesters had called this meeting, gathering all those that were willing to fight against God. Michael was only here because Adam had convinced him to attend, but very little had been accomplished since he had arrived, with his time wasted by pointless bickering. 

"Boys" said the newly appointed Queen of Hell "perhaps you should go to the kitchen to get some alcohol, and work out your bromantic problems there." The Winchesters, Castiel and Lucifer's son grudgingly got up and left the room. The Queen walked over to him, Michael tensed up, Rowena wasn't a demon, but anyone that reeked of Hell made Michael uncomfortable. 

"So, how long have you been in love with the youngest Winchester?" Michael huffed, and looked away.

"An angel falling in love with a human is a terrible idea, and angel being in love with his vessel is an even worse one."

"Aye, and falling in love with a Winchester is the worst idea of all, trust me, I know." They studied each other for a moment.

"Does he know?" she asked. Did Adam know? He must.

"We've never discussed it."

"Well, if the end is truly nigh, and your father is going to close the book forever, now might be a good time to tell him." Then she walked away, towards the kitchen where the Winchesters were located. Michael took flight, leaving the bunker and landing in a field near by.

"Adam." An image of Adam appeared beside him in his mind's eye.

"Hi." Now that Adam was with him he was finding it difficult to find the right words. 

"Adam, when my father created humanity he told me to love them, and I did, because he wished it. And I continued to love them after he was gone, but only in the broadest sense, as a concept, as a whole, like loving a solar system, or a field of flowers" he said looking at the ground around them "I rarely considered individual humans, unless they were of some use to me, that is until I got thrown into the cage with you. I know things were not easy between us in the beginning, but now, I feel like I know you better than I've ever known anyone. Adam, I ..."

"I love you, too" said Adam. 

"You do?"

"Yes, halo, I really do." They smiled at each other, Michael was sure he had never smiled so brightly in his entire existence. 

"Hey, how about we go some place private for a little while, we'll come back later, after my brothers are done being dumb asses" said Adam.

"That sounds like a great idea." Michael spread his wings and they took flight.


End file.
